


Watching, Waiting

by solohux



Series: Omega Hux & Alpha Kylo [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Hurt Hux, Kidnapping, M/M, Omega Hux, Protective Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst away on a mission, Kylo contacts Hux via videocall, only for their conversation to be interrupted by bounty hunters.</p><p>[all parts of this series can be read alone ✨]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching, Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY FUCK this started out as a little [anonymous ask](http://solohux.tumblr.com/post/146870456319/dont-imagine-omega-hux-and-kylo-talking-over-a) that I recieved on tumblr which I planned to write a drabble for...which totally didn't happen and it's turned into an entire oneshot. Thank you SO MUCH for the anon who sent me this!
> 
> Enjoy!

"I'm not going to be back for at least another day, Hux," Kylo says, his tone filled with hurt. He sits rigidly in the private office of a random, weak-minded politician, having used the Force to convince her to allow Kylo to use the visiphone device to contact his omega. Kylo is tired of speaking to Hux over comlink. He wants to see his face again, see the smooth curves of his cheekbones and the brightness of his hair. "The target is more professional than we thought. He's proving hard to track." 

From the other side of the screen, Hux nods at Kylo's words, and Kylo can see that his mate is attempting to keep his usually-stoic expression firmly on his face, though he knows that the slight twitch of Hux’s lips means that he’s emotionally hurt at the thought of Kylo not being able to return to him for at least another day.

Kylo has been away for nine days-- _and counting--_ whilst he attempts to seek and destroy a man of threat to the First Order. All he’s been able to think about is having his omega’s body close to his again, wanting to feel his warmth and to fill his senses with Hux's alluring scent. Kylo allows himself to sigh but he's careful to keep his expression reined under his control, to keep outwardly strong for his mate. Despite being the alpha of the pair, Kylo knows that his own emotions are a lot more erratic than Hux’s, that _he_ is the one who is subject to visceral outbursts when he’s overwhelmed with emotion, rather than the _supposedly_ weaker and unpredictable omega, two things which Kylo knows Hux most certainly is not.

Kylo stares at him with heavy eyes. 

"The mission is what's important, Ren. However long it takes to eliminate this foe is necessary," Hux replies. His voice is quiet, and Kylo knows that means Hux is afraid his voice will break if he's not careful. 

Kylo knows that Hux’s strong words _should_ ring true, that any mission that will eliminate enemies of the First Order is vital and shouldn't be interrupted for anything, but Kylo’s mind and body crave for his omega to be near him again. This is the longest amount of time that he's been kept separated from Hux since they've been mated; nine days, and Kylo can already notice differences in his own behaviour. He's more irritable, more emotional and the Force seemingly flows differently around him; honing in on the Dark more than the Light. His skin always seems cold, shivering alone in his shuttle at night, wanting nothing more than Hux to be next to him. 

“I’ll kill the assailant twice as hard for prolonging my return,” Kylo snarls and Hux huffs in a repressed laugh.

“ _Kill him twice as hard?”_ Hux echoes, distinctly mocking his alpha. He sits back in his chair and folds his arms over his chest, his lips curving at one end into a smile. “Once again, your logic surpasses all known laws of the Galaxy, Ren.”

Kylo smirks for a moment before his gaze shifts from Hux’s face to behind him.

"Where are you, anyway? I thought you'd be on the _Finalizer_ ," Kylo says, looking past Hux's figure on the screen, noting that the omega's surroundings are not of his private office or his personal quarters on their Star Destroyer.  

"The Arus system near the outskirts of the Outer Rim," Hux says with a slight shrug. "We received word that an influential faction wishes to align with the Order. We were about to begin our descent when your call came through. Naturally, I...didn't want to miss it." 

Kylo smiles, feeling his arm twitch as though he desires to move to touch the monitor, as though Hux would feel the contact if he glazed his fingers over the glass. Hux sits forward in his chair in the private quarters of his shuttle, his eyes fixed on Kylo’s face.

“Still. I do wish you’d hurry up with your assignment. I find myself seemingly at a loss without you here,” Hux says, bringing his hand up to touch the pink mark on his neck, the mark in the shape of Kylo’s teeth.

But before Kylo can reply, Hux’s shuttle shakes ominously and a loud clanging sound fills the silence, accompanied by shouts from the two Stormtroopers in the cockpit. Kylo’s chest clenches in fear.

“Hux?” Kylo asks with a worried tone. “What's that? What’s happening?”

“Ssh. Stay quiet,” Hux replies abruptly and he stands from his chair, edging towards the door behind him, his hand hovering calmly over his belt but he looks down, seeing that his blaster isn’t attached to it like it’s supposed to be. Kylo curses, knowing that his omega will have to brawl his way out of whatever threat is approaching.

Kylo watches nervously, his eyes scanning the small screen in front of him for any clue as to what’s happening. Hux presses his ear to the door, his fists clenched by his sides. Kylo listens carefully, hearing the sounds of heavy footsteps getting closer to Hux’s location in the rear of the shuttle, and Hux takes an instinctive step backwards as the door swishes open, revealing two relatively tall and thin men, clad in worn, grey armour and red cloths covering their noses and mouths. Hux swings his first at the head of the taller of the two but the punch is easily dodged, but Kylo knows that Hux has been in his fair share of fights during his Academy days to know how to hold his own. The omega brings his knee up to hit the small gap in the man’s armour between his stomach and his groin, and the man recoils in pain. Hux continues stepping backwards, the small space of the room not being ideal to defend oneself against two intruders.

Kylo clenches his fists angrily, feeling utterly useless to _help_ his mate. If he were there, the two men would have been decapitated by now for making an advance towards _his_ omega. His dark gaze stays locked on the screen, watching Hux’s every move. Kylo’s breath hitches in his throat when he sees the two men charge at Hux at the same time, grabbing his arms and shoving him back against the wall with an immense force, pinning his wrists to the wall with one hand each. Hux struggles in their grasp, though they restrain his movements by pressing their bodies against his own. Kylo stands from his chair, hearing it fall over from the abrupt movement, his hands gripping the edge of the desk and he pants hard, growling. Hux is facing him, his pale gaze slipping towards the camera every so often, seeing Kylo still watching with concerned eyes.

A set of heavy footsteps approach the scene and suddenly a large silhouette blocks out the light of the doorway, his broad shoulders held back proudly as he strides into the room, wearing the same grey armour and red cloth over his mouth and nose. He’s tall, his dark hair tousled as though he’d just removed a helmet, his blue eyes staring hungrily at Hux as he enters. Kylo takes particular note of the symbol on the man’s chest; a large white handprint with a red line slashed diagonally across the palm. Kylo’s mind reels, trying to deduce where he’s seen the symbol before. It clicks into place suddenly, remembering seeing the symbol plastered all over the Holonet. The symbol belongs to an obnoxious clan of bounty hunters based in the Outer Rim, a group of betas led by a single, ruthless alpha. Kylo swallows hard, realising that they’re the _Red Exterminators_ , known for their quick kills and involvement in…the slavery of omegas. It takes all of Kylo’s mental energy to _not_ rip the monitor from the desk and tear the lavish office apart. The hulking man standing directly in front of Hux must be the leading alpha, Kylo decides, being able to see how the other two smaller men seemingly cower in his grand presence, obviously mere betas, followers of his. Hux, however, stands straight, puffing his chest out slightly as he always does in the presence of alphas who think they can own him.

“Well. Who would have guessed that the _ruthless_ General Hux is an _omega_ ,” the alpha croons, and Kylo can see him moving to pull the cloth down from his nose whilst the betas use their free hands to unbutton Hux’s collar, pulling it down to reveal more of his neck, more of his scent glands. The alpha leans in, burying the tip of his nose in the crook of Hux’s neck. The omega whines at the touch, and Kylo feels raw anger consuming him. He bites his lip hard, knowing that any sort of noise would alert the men to his presence and only cause them to _run away_ faster knowing that he’ll be on their tail.

“And here I was thinking the price on his head is just because he’s high ranking,” the alpha says, using his large hand to hold Hux’s chin in his grasp, turning his head from side to side, analysing his sharp facial features. “Looks like the fact that he’s a rare omega has something to do with it. Mated too, by the smells of him. And that _bite_ mark? Well. I wonder if his alpha will be willing to pay a high price to get his pretty ass back.”

From what Kylo can see on the screen, it looks as though Hux spits in the alphas face. The two betas increase the strength of their hold on him, but Hux doesn’t look the slightest bit intimidated.

“Hmm. Mated. But not tamed,” the alpha says, calming wiping Hux’s spit from his forehead. “Rein him in, boys. We’ll take him back to base. Await bids. Maybe have some fun in the meantime.”

Kylo can only watch on as the beta on the left grabs the tuft of red hair that’s hanging over Hux’s forehead and brutally slams his head back into the wall, disorientating him. Seconds later, the other swings his fist at Hux’s temple, punching him hard. Hux doesn’t make a sound, though he suddenly slumps bonelessly in their grasp as he knees give way, losing consciousness from the assault. Seeing Hux’s eyes close and his body become so limp sends shivers across Kylo’s skin, even more so when the alpha bends and scoops Hux up, tossing him over his shoulder like a successful huntsman who’s managed to capture his prey. The omega hangs lifelessly on the shoulder of the bounty hunter, and Kylo feels the last of his control slip away. With a forceful fist, he rips the screen from the desk, trashing the room with the aid of the Force, ripping paintings from the walls, uprooting the glamorous pink carpet and tearing the wooden desk in half with a mere thought.

_I’ll kill them. I’ll kill them all._

Hyperventilating, Kylo lets out a rageful cry of anguish, wanting to sink to his knees and tear the entire Galaxy apart. But there’s a nagging though in the back of his mind that’s getting louder by the second, telling him to use his rage and loss as power rather than aimless anger. He growls, knowing that he’s already lost valuable time in tracking Hux and the _Red Exterminators_ back to their base on the infamous Oscade III in the Outer Rim, where he knows they’ll be heading to report their capture and await bids for ownership of the most wanted omega in the Galaxy.

On shaking legs, Kylo leaves the privacy of the politician’s office, sprinting out of the small building and into a busy street. He regains his sense of direction quickly, ignoring the fact that his presence is open for any commoner to sense or smell, the latter of the two he’s sure is overpowering as of now, his instincts screaming at him to do whatever is necessary to protect his mate and kill those who have harmed him. Hux is what matters most, not the mission, not the Order. _Hux._

With his pulse racing, Kylo runs back to his shuttle on the outskirts of the busy town, racing up the ramp and flinging himself into the pilot’s seat, awakening the console and inputting coordinates to the Outer Rim, wanting to get into hyperspace as quickly as possible, but he admits it’s difficult to pilot a ship with trembling hands. He flicks through the navicomputer on his shuttle as he breaks through the atmosphere of the planet, inputting the coordinates to the little sandy planet known as Oscade III, the base of the bounty hunters, realising that he himself isn’t too far away from the Outer Rim. With any sort of luck, Kylo calculates that he should be there within the hour. But with an angered shake of his head, Kylo pushes away the thoughts of Hux being sold as a pleasure slave from the front of his mind, knowing that such thoughts will only seek to compromise him further, and he needs all of his strength if he’s going to find Hux before those _animals_ can abuse him.

The alpha sits rigidly in his chair as the time passes slowly and his shuttle races to Oscade III, his fists clenched on the console in front of him, breathing heavily. He tries to calm himself, but his mind is painted red with the image of Hux lying vulnerable over the strong shoulder of the alpha bounty hunter, and Kylo finds himself unable to concentrate, unable to find strength, unable to think of anything but how much he’s failed Hux.

_Ren, please!_

Kylo jolts in his seat, hearing his omega’s voice as clear as day in his mind, but Kylo can’t quite hone in on its origin; is it a memory? Or is it the real thing crying out for his alpha to help him? Hux had sounded as though he’s in pain, in dire need of help. Either way, Kylo feels a new surge of fury rush over him and he snarls, dropping out of hyperspace to begin his swift descent onto Oscade III but he begins to panic slightly when he realises that he doesn’t explicitly know the location of the _Red Exterminator’_ s base. 

_Kylo…my alpha…_

It’s real, Kylo thinks. Hux’s voice inside his mind isn’t a memory; it’s here and present, his mate is desperately crying out for him. Hux’s voice is weak, fading from his mind more quickly than Kylo would like, but he finds himself steering the ship northwards after hearing Hux’s call. Kylo feels shivers running across his skin, his heart pounding wildly in his chest as he closes his eyes, filtering out the white noise of the rest of the Galaxy in an attempt to pinpoint Hux’s location, or at least the general area of where he’s being kept. Kylo flies low, being absently thankful for his astute skills as a pilot. He reaches out through the Force, inhaling calmly through his nose as he focusses on Hux; the colour of his hair, the sound of his voice, the smell of his skin, the taste of his lips, all things that Kylo desperately craves.

In the distance, settled on the ridge of a sand dune, are two ships, the smaller of the two Kylo recognises to be a First Order transport, the one that would have been commandeered for Hux to use for his political visit, before he was abducted. Kylo’s breath hitches in his chest as he realises that he’s found them, _he’s found Hux._ There’s no one in sight, so Kylo flies casually, hoping that his Command Shuttle isn’t infamous enough that he’ll be recognised by any hidden lookouts but when he spots a figure trudging through the sand from the larger ship, Kylo opts to go for the indiscreet option rather than the typical--and _logical_ \--stealth option. He lands quickly and directly behind the two ships, giving a quick check through the Force to see if he’s able to sense anything about Hux’s presence: it’s numb, though still present, _alive,_ and absolutely on board one of those shuttles. It’s like a radar in his mind, Kylo thinks, honing in on its target.

With his lightsaber clutched tightly in his hand, Kylo unleashes his reined emotions, allowing his frustration and his anger to consume his calmness now that he knows where Hux is. The ramp of his shuttle descends and Kylo strides out, feeling the warm sun on his face and the soft sand beneath his boots, though he doesn’t pay attention to either. His dark and domineering gaze is locked on the unfamiliar shuttle, sensing that Hux’s pained cries came from inside there. As he nears the ship, he begins to pick up traces of Hux’s scent, relishing in the omega’s faint but familiar aura. He begins to step up onto the lowered ramp of the ship but hears a shout come from behind him.

“Hey! You!”

Kylo turns to see three betas charging towards him with blasters in their hands, open firing on him in separate timings without a second’s thought. No sooner have the blasts left their barrels is Kylo’s lightsaber ignited and he’s deflecting the blasts with ease. With a growl, Kylo holds his free left hand up and clenches his fist, watching with sinister eyes as all three of the betas fall to the ground with broken necks. Kylo doesn’t even see them hit the ground; he’s already boarding the shuttle, consumed with the need to find Hux.

As he walks through the ship, he picks up another scent; that of a strong alpha, one who believes in his own rank and in his own power over others. But what’s more alarming is the sound of Hux’s grunts echoing across the emptiness of the shuttle. Kylo’s stomach ties itself in knots, pained at the sound of hearing Hux be harmed. With a tenseness to his frame, Kylo holds his lightsaber in front of him as he follows the sound of Hux’s pain, halting in front of a large door. Hux’s muffled groans halt suddenly and the sound of a body dropping to the floor fills Kylo with dread, though he doesn’t dwell on it for long, as the door swishes open to reveal the alpha who’d Kylo had watched carry Hux away. He’s the same height as Kylo, though looks considerably heavier and bulker. He’s looking down at his bloodied knuckles, wiping them on a handkerchief. He looks up at soon as he sees Kylo standing in front of him, and Kylo notes that the other alpha’s mouth his dripping with blood, as is his nose.

“ _Alpha,”_ the man says, tossing the handkerchief aside. “Kylo Ren, I presume. I was beginning to have my suspicious that _you_ were the one lucky enough to hold the omega’s leash. Pretty little thing, isn’t he?”

Kylo growls, looking past the alpha and into the small room behind him, seeing Hux lying unconscious and bloody on the floor.

“Got one hell of an attitude problem though. I’m sure that little omega thinks he’s an alpha. You’ve failed to tame him, Ren. What that bitch needs is a good, hard cock shoved up his--”

The alpha gargles as Kylo’s lightsaber is thrust through the centre of his chest, piercing through his armour as though it’s paper, ripping through his skin and puncturing his heart, the red blade coming through the other side of his body. Kylo shoves it in harder, watching as the alpha’s eyes widen in shock, his body already weakening from the penetration. Kylo leans in to him, their noses almost touching.

“He’s _mine_ ,” Kylo snarls, pulling his lightsaber out of the alpha’s body with ruthless force, allowing the body to slump to the floor, eyes wide and unseeing. With a heavy growl, he presses the heel of his boot to the alpha’s neck, cracking it just for good measure. The satisfaction of killing the other alpha dissipates quickly as Kylo’s instincts suddenly take a drastic shift from _kill_ to _protect_ when he catches sight of Hux’s unmoving body.

He deactivates his lightsaber and, stepping over the corpse, Kylo is quickly at Hux’s side, dropping to his knees next to him, scanning his body for signs of life. Hux’s face is a mess, blood drips down from his nose and from his lips whilst his eyebrow is crudely split open. His arms are restrained behind him in a pair of thick, metal binders that Kylo removes with a quick flick of his wrist with the Force. But the most worrying this, Kylo notes, is the fact that Hux’s shirt is ripped open, revealing the bruising flesh of his chest and the top button of his trousers is unfastened. Kylo does his best to shift Hux into his arms, gently pulling the omega up so his head rests against his strong shoulder.

“Hux? Come on,” Kylo whispers, pressing his thumb against _his_ teeth mark on the side of Hux’s neck, rubbing it gently, knowing that, in the past, such an action has soothed his omega when he’s had a particularly stressful day.

Hux shifts slightly, coming back into consciousness, inhaling slowly as he obviously recognises his mate’s strong scent. He opens his eyes, staring into Kylo’s dark eyes.

“Ren. Are…we crashing?”

Kylo frowns. “ _Crashing_?”

“Mm. Everything’s spinning.” Hux groans, closing his eyes again, burying his face into Kylo’s warm shoulder. “I’m going to presume that you killed him.”

“Yes. Of course.”

Hux groans again, though not out of discomfort this time. “Damn. Wanted the honour of doing that myself. I can’t explain the rush I get when you take an alpha’s final breath away from them. It’s remarkable.”

Kylo chuckles, “I know the feeling.” But he looks down at the front of Hux’s trousers and his heart flutters anxiously in his chest. “Hux…did he--?”

“No. He tried to, so I broke his nose. Suppose that’s why he put the binders on me. Coward. Unable to fight me without my hands tied behind my back.”

Kylo allows himself to smile, knowing that Hux would have relished in the feeling of beating an alpha twice his size in a brawl. He places a gentle kiss to Hux’s forehead, the only place on his face that isn’t covered in his own blood. He feels Hux lean into the touch for a brief moment and suddenly everything feels right again, despite Hux’s wounded state. His omega is back under his protection, just like Kylo had wanted for the entirity of the time he’d been on his mission. Sliding his hands under Hux’s knees, Kylo lifts his mate us with ease. They exit the shuttle and Kylo feels his instincts shift from their equilibrium to simply _protect Hux._

As they trudge across the dunes to Kylo’s shuttle, he hears Hux sigh, and Kylo automatically holds him closer.

“Next time, Ren…I’m ignoring your call.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> My tumblr is also [here.](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) Come at me with your omega Hux headcanons!


End file.
